


Extended Warranty

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Jim Hopper x you, jim hopper x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: Prompt Request Fill: "11. Give me a reason not to turn around and walk away right now.”Jim was too tired to come out with you tonight. Jim was too tired in general and so were you. Bickering is endearing up until it turns to actual fighting. That fighting takes a toll. A toll that you and Hopper weren’t willing to admit that you two had reached. But you both could feel it, that breaking point. So you both downplayed and ignored, inadvertently pushing your relationship closer to the end. So you drink it away, playing make-believe for just one more night. But sometimes playing pretend can lead to some real-life consequences.





	Extended Warranty

One shot, two shot, three shot, four.

The bar was loud and full of people tonight. But you could still hear your thoughts screaming over all of it. You were meant to go out with Hopper tonight. Some last ditch attempt to salvage what was left of your relationship by going on a date. But the second Hopper came in the door; you could tell he didn’t have it in him. That used to make you feel for him. You’d peel your clothes off, throw on a shirt of his and crawl into bed with him, playing with his hair as he vented about his day to you before you both drifted off to sleep. But this time you were angry. You weren’t even sure why, it’s not Hopper’s fault he had an exhausting day, yet you couldn’t keep yourself from huffing at him, grabbing your purse and walking out the door. “Don’t wait up.” You told him on your way out. You used to not be able to leave each other without saying ‘I love you’ and a kiss. There are a lot of things you used to do. 

Five shot, six shot, seven shot, more. 

You knew absolutely no one who was at the bar. You had no idea how you were going to get home. There was so much you wanted to say to Jim. But he’s not here. The vodka burned your throat more than usual, it was still sore from the last screaming match you and Hopper had. It was hard to remember what it was even about. It was hard to even remember your last name as your vision started to fade in and out. 

“You alright there, darlin’?”  
Those were the last words you could remember hearing before you blacked out. 

A couple minutes pass before you come to again. Your vision cleared up but you couldn’t tell what you were looking at. Not until you felt a tight grip on your wrist and your body pulled away from the handsome stranger who checked on you earlier. Not a second later do you realize your tongue was just in the stranger’s mouth and it was Jim’s grip connected to your wrist. As soon as Hopper pulled you outside, you ripped your arm out of his hand to hold your hair up as you vomited. 

ShitshitshitshitfuckfuckFUCK. What the fuck did you just do?

Once you were done Hopper grabbed your wrist again but more gently this time and pulled you towards his blazer. He hasn’t looked at you or said a single word to you but your eyes have been glued to him. You were looking for some kind of opening so that you could explain yourself. But what excuse could you make that would be good enough? There was a reason you two were holding on for so long and it was because you wanted to make it work. But you just threw any chance of that happening right out the fucking window. He drove you to the cabin in deafening silence. The only sounds you could hear were the tires on the road and the slight squeaks from the steering wheel as Hopper’s white-knuckled grip tightened around it. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

You didn’t actually feel sick but you desperately wanted to break the silence. 

“Yeah? Well, me too. We’re almost home.” 

He spat at you without turning his head or loosening his grip on the wheel. 

A few minutes of quiet later, he finally pulls up to the house. You have no idea what you were in for. You knew Hopper would never lay a hand on you. But he was so angry that he was quiet. He was calm. You’ve only seen him like this one other time and it scared the absolute shit out of you, seeing him like that. 

Hopper gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. He takes a few steps towards the stairs before pausing and letting out a long sigh. He turns around and stomps towards you door to open it for you. 

“Get out.” He says to you in a stern but not threatening tone. 

You ease your way out of the car, crossing your arms and walking in front of Jim into the cabin. 

“Sit.” He says to you as he points to the couch before heading into the kitchen.

You do as he says and start to try and shove something together to say to him before he comes back into the room. But there’s nothing. Not one thing that makes this okay. There was nothing you could say that would magically make this better. 

Hopper heads back into the living room with a glass of water in one hand and a very full glass of scotch in the other. He sets the water down on the coffee table in front of you and takes gulps of his scotch as he starts to pace. He waits until you’ve downed the entire glass of water before he stops. He sets his glass on the coffee table before taking a deep breath in. 

“Hopper, I’m-“ 

You broke the silence first, instead. 

“Don’t.”

He rose up his hand to try and get you to stop.

“Jim, ple-“

“No, do NOT tell me you’re sorry. I don’t give a shit if you’re sorry. I mean, what the fuck Y/N? I don’t even-“ 

He runs his hands down his face as he sighs roughly. 

“Well I AM sorry, Jim. I was angry with you for ditching me again and I drank until I blacked out. Please, Jim.”

You stand up from the couch to move closer to him, but keeping him at arms length. You knew he would never put on hand on you. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it unintentionally. 

“Jim, I love you. I’m trying to make this work.”

You try to plead with him but he just laughs.

“Yeah, it sure seemed like it, shoving your tongue down someone else’s throat. What would’ve happened if I hadn’t shown up, Y/N?”

He spits at you through gritted teeth. Tears start to fall from your eyes in frustration. You couldn’t think of what to say to fix this. 

“I-I don’t know! I was blacked out, Jim! I didn’t know what I was doing! I-“

“That’s not a fucking excuse, Y/N! You- you fucking kissed someone else! You just expect me to be fine with that just because you had one shot too many? Fuck, I can’t do this-“ 

There was nothing you could do to fix this. He starts to make his way towards the door. Despite partially accepting your defeat, you still grab at his arm and hold onto a fistful of his shirt. 

“Please god, no- Jim, please. I am begging you. I love you. Don’t leave; I don’t want this to be over. Please.” 

You beg him. You’d beg on your knees if that were what it took. He shifts his body towards yours; you keep hold onto his shirt in case he turns away again. You really did feel sick this time. You both started to cry. You’ve never seen Jim cry before, which made you sob even harder. 

“Give me a reason not to turn around and walk away now.”

“Jim, please. I love you.” 

He pulls you against his chest and places a kiss on top of your head. At first you feel warm along with a rush a relief. But then you feel Hopper’s body start to shake. This isn’t him hugging you because he’s staying. He’s hugging you to say goodbye. 

“I love you. I will always love you. But I’ve loved you this whole time- and it’s just not enough.” 

You sob against his chest and he squeezes you tighter. You can feel his tears falling into your hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’m-I’m going to sleep at the station tonight. When I get home tomorrow night I-“ 

You nod aggressively against him. You knew what he wanted but you couldn’t bear to hear him say it out loud. He wanted you to move your things out of the cabin. He wanted you to move out of his life. 

“I’m sorry.” 

You squeak out. 

“I know.” 

He presses a long kiss into your hair before letting you go, turning away from you, and walking out of the door. That was it. It was over.


End file.
